


In your memory

by siangjiang



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Father Blackwood hoped Ambrose and Luke would have sex on his desk.





	In your memory

Father Blackwood smiled to himself as he stepped into his office. Luke and Ambrose were gone but their auras were still lingering, thick with lust and sex. Did they use his desk, Blackwood wondered. He cleared it of clutter for them, hoping they would understand the invitation. Hopeful he placed a hand on the wooden surface but it was cold as the grave. Disappointing. He had fantasied about working at the still warm desk, but it would seem they chose another spot. He scanned the room, looking for any sign of activity. His eyes fell on a pillow that had fallen from his sofa. Of course. They went for the softest option. He picked the pillow up and inhaled, sensing their lust on it. A satisfied smile spread across his face. He didn’t know why, but the knowledge that someone, anyone, had sex in his office always excited him. He sat down and ran his fingers across the fabric, feeling a slight tingle. How far did they get? Did they only have time for a bit of fondling, a blowjob, or did they manage to go all the way? He shuddered. Luke and Ambrose were so handsome, and the thought of them pressing into each other was beyond sinful, consumed by lust for each other. He bit his pinky, digging his teeth ever so slightly into his acrylic nail. All the people who had fucked in his office were like his own little collection of sin. He tried to imagine them, their strong, warm bodies moving together. It had been a while since Faustus had a chance to sleep with another man and he envied Luke and Ambrose. Oh well, all wasn’t lost. He had Zelda Spellman now, a wonderfully freaky woman. He had yet to suggest anything she didn’t like, so perhaps it was time to bring a strap-on to one of their sessions. He took one last sniff at the pillow. How his body ached for a cock. He’d have to bring one of the bigger ones.


End file.
